Memory
by Zeesuke23
Summary: Apa yang akan terjadi kepada Sakura bila ia harus disunting oleh seorang bangsawan yang begitu terkenal. Akankah Sakura menerima pernikahan tersebut . Lalu sebuah ingatan yang selama ini Sakura lupakan , mulai ia ingat kembali.


" _ **MEMORY"**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Disclaimer :_

 _Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto – sensei_

 _Memory © Zeesuke_

 _._

 _Genre : Romance , Drama_

 _Rate: T_

 _._

 _WARNING:_

 _AU , OOC , TYPO(S) Bahasa non baku, maybe alur yang kecepetan Dll._

 _Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari cerita ini .Karena pada dasarnya aku tidak memiliki hak atas seluruh pemeran dalam cerita ini hehehhe :D (Naruto kan milik Om MK #pllaaakkkk..) .Cerita ini hanya dibuat untuk kesenanga ndan juga menyalurkan imajinasi semata ;) ._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _SUMMARY :_

 _Apa yang akan terjadi kepada Sakura bila ia harus disunting oleh seorang bangsawan yang begitu terkenal. Akankah Sakura menerima pernikahan tersebut . Lalu sebuah ingatan yang selama ini Sakura lupakan , mulai ia ingat kembali._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Zaman _Heian_ atau Zaman dimana Periode akhir sejarah klasik Jepang berlangsung, sebuah Zaman puncak kejayaan Istana Kekaisaran pada bidang puisi dan juga sastra . Sebuah Zaman dimana lahirnya _'Aksara Kana'_ dan juga awalnya masuk dan berkembangnya keagamaan Budha. Kini musim semi sedang berlangsung, pepohonan Sakura telah banyak yang bersemi dengan indahnya, semerbak keharuman yang sangat khas dipagi hari, hal tersebut telah membuat siapa saja sangat menikmati musim ini. Rerumputan hijau nan juga subur dengan embun yang dengan setianya masih menempel, tidak hanya pepohonan dari sang bunga kebanggaan, Sakura . Namun sangat banyak untuk dijabarkan bunga bunga indah nan mempesona dimusim semi, sebuah musim yang biasa disebut awal dari keempat musim lainnya .

Seorang gadis yang memiliki surai senada dengan sang bunga Sakura itu, ia sedang duduk diatas sebauh _zabuton_ * dengan sikap yang sangat anggun. Surai miliknya yang menjuntai panjang hingga punggung , ia sanggul dengan sangat rapi namun dengan sebuah kesan anggun yang masih kentara, ia menyanggul surainya dengan sebuah tusuk rambut yang sangat berkualitas . tidak lupa sebuah _Junihitoe*_ yang sangat indah tengah membalut tubuh mungil sang gadis, warna _Junihitoe_ yang ia pakai pun seakan sangat serasi dengan iris emerald miliknya yang meneduhkan layaknya sebuah hutan. Dengan mimik wajah yang sangat tenang namun kesan keangunannya yang masih melekat kuat, seakan akan kesan anggun tersebut tidak akan hilang. Gadis tersebut terus menorehkan tinta hitamnya kepada selembar permukaan sebuah kertas . sebuah pemandangan yang dapat membuat para kaum adam terpesona, dan sangat menginginkan sosok tersebut.

Sregg~

Pintu _shaji*_ yang terbuka dengan perlahan, menampilkan seorang pemuda yang memiliki surai bewarna merah. Dengan kalemnya ia tengah berjalan mendekati gadis tersebut . sang gadis pun menolehkan kepalanya guna menyambut kedatangan pemuda tersebut , tidak lupa sebuah senyuman yang merekah indahnya pada bibir mungil gadis tersebut.

"Sakura.." panggil sang pemuda tersebut kepada gadis dihadapannya, ia mulai melangkahkan kainya mendekati sang gadis . lantas setelah sampai didepan sang gadis pemuda tersebut duduk diatas sebuah _zabuton_ yang berhadapan langsung dengan Sakura, nama gadis tersebut.

Akasuna no Sasori , atau yang kerap disapa Sasori sang Kalajengking, seorang bangsawan yang sangat tersohor seantero Negeri karena kepintarannya dalam membuat suatu karya seni, namun perkataannya yang tajam selayaknya sebuah racun, perkataan yang selalu mampu untuk memenangkan sebuah berdebatan.

" _Aniki_ " dengan gerakannya yang sangat anggun, iris emerald milik Sakura tengah beradu pandang dengan iris hazel milik Sasori sang kakak. Sejujurnya Sasori adalah seorang putra mahkota , pemuda yang kelak akan menjadi pewaris tahta istana. Namun berbeda dengan Sakura , ia hanyalah anak dari seorang selir Raja, meskipun demikian kecantikan, keanggunan dan juga kecerdasan yang ia miliki setara dengan para putri bangsawan, atau pun bahkan Sakura telah melebihi kemampuan para putri bangswan . Sasori tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya bahwa mereka terlahir dari rahim yang berbeda, dan Sasori selalu beranggapan Sakura adalah adik yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Ayo… acara akan segera dimulai , _Hime_ " Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. Dengan gerakan yang cekatan akan tetapi kesan anggun yang ia miliki masih sangat kentara sekali. Sakura segera membereskan peralatannya untuk menulis , setelah dirasa semuanya telah selesai, Sakura maupun Sasori segera keluar dari _Washitsu*_ yang baru saja mereka huni. Sejujurnya Sakura sangat tidak mengetahui tentang acara yang akan Sakura hadiri kali ini, namun Sasori hanya berkata bahwa ini hanya perjamuan keluarga biasa. Tetapi raut wajah Sakura seakan sangat meragukan bahwa ini adalah sebuah perjamuan keluarga biasa. Namun perasaan Sakura sedikit tidak tenang dan hal tersebut tentu saja membuat Sakura kurang nyaman.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kini sampailah mereka berdua didalam ruang perjamuan keluarga yang hanya terdapat enam orang saja diruangan tersebut. Dan tentu saja yang terdiri dari Sakura , Sasori , Sang Ibu Ratu atau ibu kandung Sasori, dan juga Sang Kaisar , namun didalam ruangan tersebut juga terdapar dua orang pemuda yang memiliki surai raven dengan bentuk wajah yang hampir serupa, namun untuk kedua pemuda tersebut Sakura benar - benar tidak mengenali kedua pemuda tersebut.

"Sakura, ada yang ingin ayah sampaikan kepadamu " ucapan dari sang Kaisar memecah keheningan yang tengah terjadi diantara mereka, sedangkan Sakura hanya menjawab ucapan sang ayah dengan anggukan kepalnya saja.

"Perkenalkan ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Itachi" Sang Kaisar mulai memperkenalkan kedua pemuda yang nampak sangat asing tersebut dihadapan Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura hanya membalas dengan sebuah senyuman yang sangat menawan tengah terpatri diwajah eloknya, bagi Sakura seorang pemuda yang bernama _'Uchiha Itachi'_ tersebut, adalah seorang pemuda yang ramah meskipun ia terlihat lebih tua dari pemuda disebelahnya , namun Itachi masih memiliki aura yang berkharisma. Berbeda dengan seorang pemuda yang bernama _'Uchiha Sakuke'_ yang nampak lebih dingin dan juga tenang, namun wajah rupawannya tidak bisa membohongi Sakura , bahwa pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu sangat tampan dan juga mempesona.

"Sakura…. Keluarga Uchiha memintamu untuk menjadi bagian dari mereka" lanjut sang kaisar.

Sedangkan Sakura sedkit tercengan dengan perkataan Sang ayah baru saja, sebenarnya Sakura belum siap atau sangat tidak siap untuk menjalani hidup berkomitmen.

"akan tetapi kenapa beliau memilih hamba?" Sakura mengeratkan cengkaran nya pada _junihitoe_ yang sedang ia kenakan, hampir saja Sakura kehilangan kontrol emosinya , namun sebisa mungkin ia tidak menmpilkan raut wajah emosinya. Sakura hanya mampu memberikan senyuman samar seakan tidak ada yang terjadi. Dan juga agar tidak ada yang mengetahui bahwa Sakura hampir kehilangan kontrol emosinya.

"Keluarga kami hanya menginginkan gadis terbaik dipenjuru negeri yang akan-"

"Tetapi dengan siap?" Itachi belum selesai berbicara, tetapi Sakura telah terlebih dahulu menyela ucapan Putra sulung bangsawan Uchiha tersebut. Sakura merasa bahwa perkataannya baru saja sangat tidak sopan, sedangkan Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah laku Sakura yang kelak akan menjadi bagian dari keluarganya. Dan mungkin saja, keluarganya akan lebih ceria dan tidak lagi suram dengan kehadiran sosok gadis dihadapannya tersebut.

"Jaga bicaramu, _Saki_ " Sasori hanya menegur ucapan adiknya yang menurutnya sangat tidak sopan dan juga lancang tersebut. Dengan suara yang lirih namun penuh dengan penekanan.

"Dengan adikku , Uchiha Sasuke dan mungkin acaranya akan dilaksanakan secepatnya" ujar Itachi yang diakhiri dengan sebuah senyuman. Namun tidak bagi Sakura, perkataan Itachi baru saja seakan membuat Sakura tercengan , Sakura sangat tidak siap untuk menjalin hubungan berkomitmen, ditambah lagi Sakura belum mengenal sosok pemuda yang bernama Uchiha Sakuke , sosok pemuda berambut reven dihadapan Sakura . Telinga Sakura seakan tersumbat, ia tidak lagi mendengarkan ucapan apapun lagi. Rasanya Sakura ingin menolak semua ini , akan tetapi ia tidak memiliki hak untuk menolak. Untuk kali ini Sakura benar benar tidak bisa menolak, karena keluarga yang meminangnya bukanlah dari keluarga bangsawan sembarangan, siapa yang tidak mengenal bangsawan Uchiha yang sangat tersohor seantero Negeri.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Acara pernikahan Sakura akan dilaksanakan beberapa Hari lagi , akan tetapi hati Sakura seakan belum siap akan adanya pernikahan ini. Hari ini Sakura hanya berdiam diri di taman kekaisaran saja. Sakura sedikit enggan untuk melaksanakan aktifitasnya seperti biasnya. Kini Sakura hanya duduk termenung ditepiam kolam, sejujurnya pernikahan Sakura dengan sang _Shogun_ telah menyebar dengan cepatnya. Banyak warga yang memberinya ucapan selamat dan juga mendukung pernikahan Sakura . mereka berkata bahwa Sakura yang cerdas dan juga anggun memang layak untuk dipinang Sang _Shogun_ yang hebat, dan juga jenius, siapa lagi jika bukan Uchiha Sakuke. Namun tidak sedikit putri bangsawan yang tidak menyukai ini semua, akan tetapi Sakura hanya menutup telinga enggan untuk menggubris hal yang tidak penting menurutnya. Jauh didalam lubuk hati Sakura , ada sesuatu yang sangat mengganjal tentang Sasuke, Sakura yakin bahwa ia tidak mencintai Sasuke , akan tetapi kenapa hatinya selalu berpendapat lain seakan ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi yang telah Sakura lupakan.

"Konichiwa" Sapaan dari pemuda yang begitu tiba –tiba , hal tersebut lantas saja membuat Sakura terlonjak kerena terkejut akan kedatang pemuda tersebut.

"Ko-Konichiwa mo, Uchiha - _sama_ " Sakura hanya menundukan kepalnya , ia benar benar tidak berani untuk memandang iris yang serupa dengan kegelapan malam tersebut. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengus keras melihat sikap Sakura dan juga cara Sakura untuk memanggilnya.

"Kita akan menikah beberapa hari lagi" Sasuke mulai menempatkan dirinya untuk duduk disebelah Sakura, calon istrinya. Sakura menolehkan tubuhnya guna memperhatikan Sasuke, calaon suaminya yang sedikit - sedikit namun pasti mulai menempati ruang tersendiri dihatinya.

"Iya… aku mengetahui hal tersebut, Uchiha - _sama_ " setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sakura kembali untuk memandangi kolam yang menurutnya jauh lebih indah dan juga menarik dari pada pemuda rupawan disebelahnya. Tanpa Sakura sadari , kini sang _Shogun_ tengah memandangi wajah elok gadisnya dengan tatapan mata yang tidak bisa dijelaskan secara sembarangan mengenai artinya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Bulan purnama tengah bersinar begitu terang, sang Rembulan tidak sendirian untuk menemani sang Raja malam, para bintang pun turut bergabung untuk memeriahkan keindahan malam hari ini. Kini Sakura sedang bermain kecapi dengan memandangi Sang rembulan yang tengah bersinar, alunan melody dari kecapi yang ia mainkan begitu indah dan juga memukau namun sangat menyayat hati. Beberapa hari ini, Sang _Shogun_ selalu menyempatkan dirinya untuk menemui Sakura, dan Sakura harus mengalahkan keegoisannya, ia akhirnya selalu memilih untuk bertemu Sasuke meskipun hatinya tidak menginginkan hal tersebut. Disaat Sakura tengah asyik memainkan kecapinya entah kenapa tiba – tiba saja Sakura merasakan pusing yang mendera kepalanya , perlahan – lahan Sakura pun mulai memejamkan matanya karena ia telah mengirup sebuah gas tidur yang seseorang lemparkan kearah Sakura. Disaat Sakura telah tidak sadarkan diri, tiba – tiba saja sebuah sosok misterius tengan membopong tubuh Sakura yang tidak sadarkan diri dan membawanya pergi.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Malam ini, Sasuke sedikit terlambat untuk menyambangi kediaman calon isterinya, bagaimana juga Sasuke tidak ingin dirinya dicap sebagai calon suami yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Malam ini Sasuke tidak segera menemui Sang calon Isterinya terlebih dahulu, melainkan ia memilih untuk menyambangi Sang putra mahkota terlebih dahulu yang kelak akan menjadi kakak iparnya, setelah itu barulah Sasuke menemui Sakura. Setelah dirasa cukup untuk mengobrol dengan sang calon kakak ipar malam ini, Sasuke lantas segera pergi unuk menuju kamar sang gadisnya tersebut. Saat Sasuke menuju kekamar Sakura, Sasuke mendengar sebauh alunan nada kecapi yang indah tengah dimaikan ,namun disaat Sasuke akan memasuki kamar gadisnya , alunan nada kecapi yang ia dengar telah berhenti secara mendadak , tepat disaat Sasuke memasauki kamar gadisnya itu , sosok misterius tengah membopong tubuh Sakura . Tanpa adanya perintah apapun lagi, Sasuke mulai mengejar sosok misterius tersebut yang tengah membawa lari gadisnya itu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sakura mulai mengerjapakan matanya, meskipun rasa pusing yang teramat sangat masih mendera kepalanya tersebut. Sakura mulai memandangi sekelilingnya dan iris emerald milik sang gadis bersurai merah jambu itu terpaku dengan pemandangan dihadapannya. Pernafasan Sakura seakan tercekat, ia masih sangat tercengang dengan pemandangan dihadapannya. Tanpa terasa tubuh Sakura mulai gemetar dengan hebatnya, Cairan bening pun mulai meluncur begitu bebasnya membasahi pipi ranum sang gadis . Pergelangan tangan dan juga kakinya yang terikat, tidak lupa bibir mungilnya yang terdapat selembar kain yang membuatnya sulit untuk bebrbicara. Tiba – tiba saja kepala Sakura terasa pening kembali , namun otaknya seperti memberinya gambaran – gambaran yang saling berkaitan satu dengan yang lainnya, sebuah kejadian yang sepertinya telah Sakura lupakan . Ingatan yang membuat Sakura tersadar akan sesuatu yang begitu berharga baginya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hari ini tepat dimana perayaan hari jadi Sang putra mahkota yang telah genap menginjak usia empat belas tahun. Tidak heran banyak tamu undangan yang datang, dan tentu saja banyak dari mereka yang berasal dari golongan Bangsawan. Dengan langkah perlahan Sakura mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk menjauh dari keramaian pesta ulang tahun Sang kakak tercintanya. Gadis yang berusia delapan tahun itu sangat bosan dengan acara perayaan yang meriah tersebut, Sakura merasa bahwa dirinya sangat terasingkan didalam sana. Gadis kecil tersebut mulai melangkahkan kakinya, tanpa adanya arah yang benar. Gadis bersurai merah jambu itu terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan arah . Hingga sampailah Sakura pada suatu tempat yang sangat Sakura tidak ketahui. Sakura yang kebingungan dengan lokasi yang tengah ia pijaki sekarang, tubunya mulai bergetar karena takut dan juga ia hampir menangis, bila tiada sosok seorang pemuda yang baik hati mau menolongnya . Akhirnya setelah mereka berdua saling berbicara mengenai masalah yang tengah dihadapi sang gadis , akhirnya pemuda tersebut mengetahui bahwa seorang gadis dihadapannya itu sekarang tengah tersesat dan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk kembali. Dengan inisiatifnya sang pemuda mulai mengantarkan sang gadis bersurai merah jambu itu untuk puleng kerumahnya. Meskipun Pemuda tersebut sempat tidak yakin apakah pilihannya untuk mengantarkan gadis tersebut pulang adalah pilihan yang benar.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Sakura… kau dari mana saja " Raut kekhawatiran tercetak jelas diwajah rupawan milik Sasori , sang kakak. Sakura kecil segera berlari menghampiri Sang kakak yang telah merentangkan tangannya, Sakura kini tengah memeluk Sasori sangat erat didalam pelukan Sang kakak tersayang.

"kau… kemanakan adikku " Sasori hanya menatap pemuda tersebut dengan tatapan mata yang sangat sengit. Sedangkan pemuda yang memiliki iris sekelam malam itu hanya terdiam begitu saja.

"Hn" ujar pemuda pemilik iris onix tersebut dengan datarnya.

"KAU…" hampir saja Sasori akan memberikan sebuah hadiah yang tidak akan pemuda berambut reven tersebut untuk dilupakan. Sebuah kepalan tangan dari Sasori telah siap untuk melayangkan pukulannya , namun sebuah sentuhan dari jari –jari lentik milik sang adik membuat Sasori harus mengurungkan niatnya itu.

"Jangan sakiti dia Aniki, di-dia telah menolongku " Perkataan Sakura yang halus , akhirnya membuat seorang Sasori luluh juga. Bagaimana juga, bagi Sasori Sakura adalah adiknya yang sangat istimewa baginya.

Sakura segera berlari menuju pemuda berambut reven itu, dengan malu malu akhirnya sakura berhasil mengungcapkan terimah aksih kepada pemuda yang telah menolongnya tersebut.

"A-arigatou , Onii-chan " pemuda tersebut hanya mengacak – acak surai merah jambu milik sakura, dan mulai mendekatkan dirinya semakin dekat keposisi Sakura.

Cup~

Sebuah kecupan mendarat manis , dipipi ranum Sakura yang kini tengah bersemu merah. Sedangkan disisi Sasori yang melihat kejadian tersebut nampak membelalakkan matanya , kerena ia sangat tercengang dengan keberanian pemuda bersurai reven tersebut, yang dengan beraninya telah mengecup pipi ranum dari adik tercintanya itu . Nampaknya Sasori akan benar – benar memberi pemuda tersebut sebuah pelajaran yang sangat berharga dan tentu saja sangat sulit untuk dilupakan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Musim semi adalah sebuah musim yang sangat Sakura sukai, Karena musim semi adalah hari kelahirannya didunia, dan tepat pada hari ini Sakura tengah merayakan hari ulang tahunnya yang tengah menduduki usia Sembilan tahun. Meskipun perayaan yang diselenggarakan tidak terlalu meriah , selayaknya ulang tahun sang kakak. Kini acara tersebut telah selesai, dan acara yang sangat Sakura tunggu tunggu adalah pembukaan hadiah ulang tahunnya. Meskipun hadiah yang Sakura peroleh tidak seistimewa milik Sasori, namun Sakura tetap merasa bahagia. Hingga sebuah kado yang sangat membuatnya merasa sangat bahagia, meskipun hanya sebuah tusuk rambut biasa namun ia mengetahui siapa yang memberikan itu kepada Sakura, dan orang tersebut adalah sesseorang yang sangat istimewa bagi Sakura.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Mungkin , kebiasaan Sakura adalah tersesat ditengan jalan, begitu pula kali ini . Sakura temgah tersesat ditengah keramaian pusat kota. Sakura, mengetahui bahwa ini adalah pusat kota, saat iris emeraldnya melihat sebauh kolam yang sangat besar, sebuah kolam yang bagi Sakura sangat dalam dan juga gelap, disaat Sakura tengah berjalan sendirian ,ia tengah melihat sosok yang baginya sangat istimawa didalam hatinya tersebut. Dengan lengkah langkah setengah berlari, Sakura mulai menghampiri sosok pemuda tersebut

"Heeeyyy…" Pemuda bersurai reven itu menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sakura, dan juga memberi Sakura sebuah senyuman yang sangat menewan hati. Sakura terus saja berlari menghampri pemuda tersebut, hingga tidak menyadari bahwa sebuah kereta kuda melaju dengan kencangnya karah Sakura. Pemuda berriris onix yang meihat kereta kuda tersebut, segera berlari guna menghampiri sang gadis, ia melakukan itu untuk menyelamatkannya. Namun hampir saja langkah pemuda tersebut terlambat bila ia tidak dengan cekatannya meyelamatkan Sakura

Bruakkk~

Benturan yang begitu keras , akibat Sakura yang terjatuh dari dorongan pemuda tersebut . Akan tetapi saat Sakura akan bangun , pening mulai melanda kepalanya. Sakura mulai kehilangan keseimbanagannya dan akhirnya ia pun terjatuh kedalam kolam kota , yang dalam dan juga sangat dingin tersebut.

Byurrr~

Tanpa perintah apapun pemuda tersebut juga turun kedalam air guna menyelamatkan seorang gadis yang telah memiliki ruang tersendiri dihati pemuda tersebut.

Banyak warga yang berbondong – bondong menyelamatkan kedua anak ersebut. Kahirnya tubuh mereka berdua pun telah sampai kepermukaan. Meskipun Sakura tidak sadarkan diri. Namun pemuda berambut reven tersebut, telah bangga kepada dirinya karena ia telah berhasil untuk menyelamatkan gadis yang benar – benar ia sayangi. Dan Pemuda berambut reven dengan iris onixnya adalah sosok masa lalu sang Shogun, Uchiha Sasuke yang begitu menyayangi Sakura. Namun setelah insiden tersebut, kapala Sakura yang terbentur sangat hebat sedikit mengalami gangguan yaitu, sakura mulai kehilangan ingatannya tentang kenangan masa kecilnya bersama sang Shogun atau yang biasa disebut _Amnesia_.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sebuah ingatan yang selama ini telah Sakura lupakan , ingatan yang selama ini terhapus kini telah terangkat kemabali kepermukaan . Sebuah ingatan masa lalunya dengan sang Shogun . Dengan kekuatan yang masih Sakura miliki, ia mulai berusaha untuk melepaskan ikatan tali yang mencengkram kuat pergelangan lengannya itu. Pergelangan Sakura telah memerah , namun rasa Sakit yang mendera pergelangan tangannya tidak ia pedulikan. Kini tujuan gadis tersebut adalah , ia ingin agar tangannya segera terlepas dari ikatan yang begitu mencengkramnya kuat pada pergelangannya.

"uuugghhh…. Sedikit lagi "

Sakura terus berusaha agar ikatan itu terlepaskan, dan akhirnya setelah berusaha untuk melepaskan ikatan tersebut , akhirnya ikatan tersebut dapat terlepas dari pergelangan lengan sang gadis tersebut. Setelah ikatan pada lengan mungilnya terlepas , Sakura segera melepaskan ikatan pada kakinya dan juga kain yang membungkam bibir mungilnya. Pemandangan didepannya , sungguh sebuah pemandanagn yang begitu menyayat hati. Terlihat sang _Shogun_ yang kini tengah terkapar , ia seolah telah tidak berdaya dengan pakaian yang telah berlumuran darah. Sakura sangat mengeal siapa gerangan sosok yang telah membuat Sasukenya terluka, ia adalah Rei Gaara . seorang pemuda bangsawan yang pernah manyatakan cintanya kepada Sakura, namun Sakura menolaknya. Sakura memiliki seribu satu alasan untuk menolak Gaara yang selalu berusaha merebut hatinya, dan mungkin saja tujuan Gaara untuk menculik Sakura dikarenakan ia sangat tidak terima dan juga terpukul mendengar kabar pernikahan Sakura, gadis yang begitu ia cintai . Harus menikah dengan Sasuke , seorang _Shogun_ yang begitu hebat yang telah berhasil menaklukkan beberapa wilayah.

Dan kini Gaara mulai mengambil ancang ancang untuk menebas Sasuke , sedangkan tubuh Sasuke telah lemah tidak berdaya . tidak hanya itu penampilan Gaara pun serupa dengan Sasuke, namun ia tidak sebegitu parahnya dengan Sasuke. Sakura mulai mengambil pedang yang berada disampingnya dan mulai berlari menerjang tubuh Gaara , bagaimanapun juga keselamatan Sasuke adalah perioritas utama Sakura untuk kali ini. Sakura tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke merenggangkan nyawanya ditangan Gaara . Bagaimana juga Sakura bukanlah seorang gadis bangsawan pada umumnya, ia begitu tangguh nan mahir dalam seni pedang.

 _SREEEEGGGGG~_

 _CRASSSS~_

 _TRINGGG~_

.

.

* * *

.

.

Deru pernafasan Sasuke tidak lagi teratur , penglihatannya pun semakin memburam. Sepertinya tidak lama lagi Sasuke akan merenggangkan nyawanya ditempat laknat ini, mungkin ini adalah akibat dari kecerobohannya sendiri karena ia tidak menghindari tusukan pedang Gaar yang telah dilapisi racun sebelumnya. Sejujurnya Sasuke tidak mempermasalahkan , bila ia harus merenggang nyawanya seperti ini, asalkan gadisnya selamat. Asalkan gadisnya bahagia , Sasuke rasa itu telah cukup. Samar –samar disaat penglihatannya mulai memburam, ia seperti meilhat sosok seorang gadis yang tengah menerjang tubuh Gaara dari arah belakang, Sasuke hanya bisa membelalakkan iris onixnya dikala ia mengetahui siapa gerangan yang tengah mengayunkan pedangnya dari arah belakang tubuh Gaara.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya dengan nafas yang tercekat . Deru pernafasan Sakura kini mulai tidak teratur , setelah ia berhasil mengayunkan pedangnya mengenai Gaara. Namun lengan kanan Sakura tengah mengalir darah yang begitu segar akibat goresan dari pedang milik Gaara. Sakura masih dengan setianya mengayunkan pedangnya kearah Gaara. Namun bagaimana juga tenaga seorang lelaki memang jauh lebih besar dari tenaga seorang gadis. Akhirnya Sakura pun mulai mengalami kekalahan, konsentrasi dan juga pertahanan Sakura sedikit melemah. Hal ini tidak disia- siakan oleh Gaara,ia membuat Sakura terpojokkan dengan pedang milik Sakura yang terlempar jauh, menjauhi tubuh Sakura. Dengan gerakan yang telah Gaara perhitungkan dengan sangat matang, ia mulai mengayunkan pedangnya kembali menerjang tubuh Sakura. Meskipun Gaara teramat sangat mencintai Sakura , namun ia benar- benar tidak rela , jikalau Sakura akan dimiliki oleh lelalaki lain dan Harus Gaara seoranglah yang boleh memiliki gadis bersurai merah jambu tersebut. Akhirnya pilihan terkhir Gaara adalah dengan membunuh Sakura agar tiada lelaki manapun yang boleh memiliki Sakuranya . Diposisi Sakura, gadis tersebut hanya bisa memejamkan matanya , sungguh tragis nasib Sakura. Ia harus merenggang nyawanya dengan cara seperti ini.

.

 _JLEEEBBBBB~_

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana awal musim panas tengah berlangsung, cahaya dari sang surya begitu terang benderangnya menyinari bumi. Kini Sakura tengah berjalan –jalan disebuah ladang bunga bersama Sasuke, suaminya itu. _Junihotoe_ yang tengah Sakura kenakan membuatnya sedikit sulit untuk berjalan, namun Sasuke dengan telatennya menuntun Sakura untuk berjalan.

"Ne… Sasuke _-kun_ " Sakura menolehkan kepalanya menatap wajah rupawan Sang pria.

"Hn" ujar Sasuke cuek.

Sakura perlahan –lahan mulai terbiasa dengan kebiasaan Sasuke yang sangat irit untuk berbicara, Namun meskipun Sasuke tidak menunjukkan perhatiannya melalui kata -kata yang manis, Sakura selalu merasa bahwa Sasuke selalu memberinya perhatian memlelui sebuah sentuhan .

"Arigatou" Sakura mulai tersenyum manis pada bibir ranumnya hal tersebut membuat wajahnya semakin bertambah elok. Sakura sangat berterimah kasih kepada Sasuke yang mau menikah dengannya. Sakura juga sangat berterima kasih kepada Sasuke yang telah menyelamatkannya dari tebasan pedang Gaara pada waktu itu. Sakura sedikit menyunggingkan senyumannya saat ia mengingat kejadian tersebut. Disaat Sakura yang pada saat itu tengah terpojok akibat ulah Gaara , akhirnya ia dapat terselamatkan berkat pertolangan Sasuke, Sasuke dengan tangguhnya menerjang tubuh Gaara dari belakang tubuh Gaara, sebuah garis vertical yang begitu panjang mulai dari leher hingga punggug Gaara akibat tebasan pedang Sasuke , hal tersebut membua darah yang begitu segar mengalir begitu derasnya dari punggung Gaara . Sakura mulai merona saat ia mengingat tindakan , pahlawan yang Sasuke lakukan demi Sakura. Mungkin Sakura adalah gadis yang begitu bahagia, karena ia bisa mendapatkan hati , perhatian dan juga rasa cinta dari sang _Shogun_ yang terkenal kehebatannya.

Sasuke mulai mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Sakura, ia mulai menangkupkan jari -jemarinya kepada pipi ranum sang istri terkasih. Sasuke mulai menghilangakn jarak diantara mereka berdua dengan sebuah kecupan pada bibir Sakura. Sasuke tidak akan pernah menyesal untuk menikahi gadis seperti Sakura, karena kehadiran Sakura membuat hidupnya jauh lebih berwarna, dengan keceriaan yang ia miliki.

.

.

.

.

.

*THE END*

.

.

.

* * *

A/N :

 _zabuton_ * = bantal duduk khas jepang

 _Junihitoe* = pakaian wanit apada Zaman heian_

 _shoji* = pintu geser khas jepang_

 _Washitsu* = Ruangan dijepang yang beralaskan tatami_

 _._

 _._

Ohayou… Minna –san.

Zee balik lagi dengan cerita geje bin amburagul milik Zee , heheheheh :D . maaf kalo cerita kali ini aneh, banyak typho, bikin pusing , sakit perut , dll. Heheheh (ketawa nista #plakkk…) . ide menulis cerinya ini aja tiba tiba hadir , dan tara… jadinya seperti ini. Aku tahu kok kalo cerita ini masih jauh dari yang namanya kata sempurna :3

Akhir kata, Bagi para Reader dan Juga silent Reader yang telah membaca ceritaku, kuucapka terimah kasih :3.

Silahkan memberi kritik dan juga saran pada kolom review. Kritik dan saran para Reader sangat kubutuhkan untuk menilai sejauh manakah kemampuan menulisku heheheh :D

.

.

.

Sign

*Zee*

*Itachi's Sister*


End file.
